No Boundaries
by scarletalphabet
Summary: A look at the inner-workings of Lucas's mind, especially regarding Skye's uses beyond information gathering.  Wherein Lucas is obsessed with Skye.


**Title: **No Boundaries

**Rating:** a hard T, see warnings

**Characters: **Lucas, Skye

**Pairings: **Lucas/Skye

**Warnings: **Non-consensual touching/groping and general creepiness.

**Spoilers: **Through 1x09, also for the previews of 1x10.

**Summary/Note: **A look at the inner-workings of Lucas's mind, especially regarding Skye's uses beyond information gathering. Wherein Lucas is obsessed with Skye. Inspired by Lucas being his creepy self in the 1x10 preview. Some dialogue taken from said preview. This was supposed to be a wee little drabble. Oops.

* * *

><p>Lucas had been watching her. From the first glimpse he caught of her that clear autumn morning, to her "secret" trips to the stills in the jungle with her so-called friends, to the fleeting moments when he had contact with the Sixers as she delivered information. Once he had even crept up to the edges of the colony when he knew she'd be outside just to watch her. At night only though, even he wasn't so fool as to loiter in plain sight.<p>

He'd seen her mooning over that pathetic Shannon boy. That boy didn't deserve her. What could he do, his 6 times tables? No, not worthy to even breathe the same air. Now Lucas, he was going to change the world. He'd show everyone that they were afraid of the wrong Taylor. Maybe he'd change his name once he was king. Something far more...majestic. Less plebeian. He wouldn't be an actual king of course, far too much pandering to lesser beings who dared claim the title of "noble." But she could be his queen. Yes, that would do nicely.

Sometimes though, when he was less manic, his rage sharpening his focus like a hammer in the forge of the gods, those days he thought he'd just fuck her. Who did she think she was, playing spy in grown-up matters. But she was pretty. He could enjoy that. She did have her uses after all. It had been far too long out in the jungle, ever since he'd been kicked out of the colony, with nothing but his thoughts and his right hand for company. There had been a few willing participants back then, thinking they could curry favor with the Commander through his son. Even a couple of girls who had found his combination of looks and smarts attractive all on their own.

A part of him even wanted his...father to find out. Once he had been defeated, his precious colony lying in smoking ruins all around him, _then_ Lucas would twist the knife even further, letting the man know how intimately familiar he was with the body of someone he considered a surrogate daughter. Oh sure he wouldn't be the first, but that didn't matter. Perhaps he'd even let her walk free, make it look like she joined them for him. How sweet the sound of that stunned silence would be. She'd know better though. That was okay.

He'd heard she would be in camp tonight though. Things were coming to a head with his work on the portal and so too her information gathering. And the little matter of her mother. A weakness to exploit if there ever was one. Lucas heard the zipping sound of people coming up into the treetop hideout. Half paying attention as he used his knife to pick apart an apple he heard Mira discussing something in a harsh tone. Skye's plaintive whine rose in response, but was quickly drowned out by Mira's unyielding decree. The thump and shuffle of boots on the wooden floor followed as people moved off. Lucas casually straightened up from his comfortable lean against the wall and walked out.

Skye was still standing there, alone, looking across the platform at her sleeping mother. He nodded at her and sneered as he walked by. "Mommy doesn't know you're a spy does she?" He really _could_ exploit that weakness then. Mira's threats were more vague, more mere future possibilities. His, well they would be very real. "I have a job for ya."

"I work for Mira."

Dumb bitch, couldn't she read the signs? Didn't she have an inkling of who was really important here? He almost rolled his eyes at the idiocy. "And who do you think she works for?" He would have to spell it out for her like a child. "I need you to do something. Believe me, Mira will understand."

"And what if I don't?"

God she was stubborn. Could he be any more plain? "You'll do it or...I'll toss your mother over the side and then she'll find out just how far down it really is."

The flicker of fear in her eyes was enough to tell him she'd go along with it, at least for now. She might need some 'reinforcement' later. "What do you want then?"

"Follow me." He headed for the lines to go down to the jungle floor. When he didn't hear her feet immediately following he turned back. "That wasn't a request." Once both of them were safely on the ground he set off at a quick pace to the east. "Don't worry your pretty little head, it's not that far. Not that the slashers would be interested in an appetizer like you." Their path eventually led to a cave blocked off by a swiftly flowing stream. Lucas sloshed through it without a thought. "Your feet will dry," he called back to Skye, not needed to look to hear her reticence.

Splashing sounds ensued. She didn't really have a choice, faced with being out here on her own or with somebody else, anybody else.

Lucas strode into the cave, heading right for a ledge where the purple case smuggled out of Terra Nova rested. He regretted needing another person to complete part of the equations, but it was better her than one of the Sixers. At least he could count on her being submissive enough to not fuck it up by getting cocky and egotistical. He shuddered at the thought of having to work with that lackey Carter. He'd probably end up erasing some crucial data by dicking around instead of doing what he was told. And she made the cave environment infinitely warmer. He glanced back at her, standing there shifting uncertainly from heel to toe.

"So...what is it?"

"You're going to help me with the equations."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a math whiz. Or a whiz at whatever you'd call this." She gestured listlessly at all of the writings on the walls, the etchings on stone and tree bark, and even regular paper which covered the cave.

"I have noticed. And no, not that part. Do you honestly think that I would think you capable of any of that? When no one else has even come close to what I've done?" He began to pace, his mood deepening.

"Look," she told him, interrupting his budding rant. "I don't know why you've called me here, and frankly it doesn't matter. We both know I'm not here by choice. But that's no cause for you to belittle me like this."

He stopped pacing, stepping right up in her face. "Pretty words. But no. You look. You seem to be under the illusion that you have _any_power in this situation. Let me make it clear to you. You don't. Mira or I say jump, you say, 'How high?'" He smiled, his jungle-stained teeth showing. "But don't worry, it'll all be over soon." He stroked her face with one finger, letting it linger there to remind her who held the power. Well he might as well take advantage of having her all to himself. Who knew when he'd get this chance again. Silly thing she was she'd probably get herself blown up attempting to sacrifice herself after some ridiculously emotional change of heart. He mashed his face on hers, forcing his tongue between her teeth, seeking out every ounce of pleasure and power he could. He grabbed her ass and she jumped away.

"You...you...creep!" she cried, finally regaining her senses. She wiped her mouth and spat on the ground, as if trying to get rid of any trace of him. She stormed off, only to stop at the entrance of the cave.

Lucas smirked. "Don't think you're going to last long out there when it's this dark out."

Skye looked back at him, then back outside. The cave was fairly well protected against predators, a rock standing near the entrance to seal it if necessary. "There isn't really anything for me to do here is there?"

Though he enjoyed the look of fear rising in her face, it wouldn't do to destabilize her too much just now. "Oh there is," he reassured her. "But you're right. It's time to get down to business." He bowed, mocking the proper gentlemanly behavior his father was so fond of. "Here on out, just business. I promise."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh you're off the edge of the map on that. But don't worry, you can still be useful yet. And a deal is a deal. No point risking damage."

"You keep telling me 'don't worry,' but it's not very reassuring." A troubled glare visibly simmered in her gaze.

"It is what it is. Just you wait though, when we've won, I may still find a place for you in the new system." He pointed over to one side. "Start with sorting those."

She trembled, clearly still full of doubt. She would have to turn her back to him to begin the work.

"A promise is a promise," Lucas told her firmly. "And my father taught me to _always_ keep my promises."


End file.
